


futile devices

by Devarsi



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devarsi/pseuds/Devarsi
Summary: kinktober day 1: sleepy sex





	futile devices

After a long, rough day the hard and lumpy couch felt like its own heaven, and though he'd only planned to sit long enough to eat Preston found himself leaning back into the cushion, eyes closed, mind comfortably numb. The general had finally returned after a week, bringing a new armful of kitsch to scatter across their home, and even with all the work left to do Preston felt a heavy weight lift simply having Samuel back and safe.

All thoughts of the work - going back to check on their stores, seeing about the fixes that needed to be made - was completely forgotten in favor of focusing on the pleasant warmth of the dying sun shining on his face through the window, the familiar smell which wasn't quite pleasant but was home. Only the warm presence suddenly by his side brought his mind back to the ever-growing list of responsibilities, an arm wrapping around him and chin on his shoulder before he could be on his feet again. He turned his head slightly, mirrored the soft smile he found, then shifted, glancing out the window to the last light of the evening.

"Hey, babe. I was about to go check that turret - Jun told me it's been acting up."

Samuel laughed, quietly, fondly, and pressed a chaste kiss to Preston's cheek.

"Looked like you were about to nod off to me. Turret's been checked. 's'all good. It won't kill you to rest, you know. No doubt you've been running yourself down all week."

"A whole lot has been going on. There's so much to do, these people need our help."

"And they'll get it. Everyone's fine for tonight. Sleepin' arrangements for everyone, wounds bandaged as well as they can be right now. Unless you're planning on marching out and hunting for stimpaks in the dark, it's best to rest."

Preston had been the first human Samuel met out of the vault who hadn't tried to kill him, and the two had been almost-constant travelling companions since then. Samuel knew him well enough to know that he wanted to try to argue, felt guilty in an absurd way just for taking care of himself.

"Don't make me pull rank, here." Samuel attempted a stern voice but couldn't quite manage it, lips twitching upward and eyes shining. "I'll wake you up at the ass-crack of dawn and we can fix shacks all the damn day, but for now, just rest. If anyone's in immediately danger we'll know."

It was hard to argue, but the weight of exhaustion from a day of hard labor made it difficult to put together much of a rebuttal.

The couch squeaked in protest as Samuel moved, turning to straddle Preston and simple sitting, watching him. Preston listened to the general's calm breathing, willing himself to let the worries of the wasteland fade away for the night. When he reached up and pressed his palm over Samuel's heart he imagined he could feel the steady beat even through the battered coat layers.

One hand slowly traced the scar down Preston's cheek, softly, as if it could still hurt him after all this time. He didn't miss the way Preston's head tilted slightly into the touch. Pulling back slightly, he watched Preston's eyelids flutter before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaning against him. For a long while they sat tangled, Samuel's face buried in the crook of Preston's neck as he began to doze off again.

It was completely dark by the time he was roused back into consciousness by Samuel pulling back and shrugging off his coat. Trying to shake off sleep, Preston started to get up only to find Samuel's weight back on him, lazily trailing kisses down his jawline.

"I thought you wanted me to rest," Preston joked, voice rough with sleep.

Samuel's hands slipped under Preston's shirt, running calloused fingers across the planes of his stomach.

"Just let me take care of you."

Preston hummed in acknowledgement, the weariness so bone-deep he would've slipped back to sleep if not for the kisses on his collarbone and warm touch of Samuel exploring his body.

Hands fumbled in the dark at his zipper, and Preston wiggled slightly to help pull down his boxers. One hand started lightly stroking him with deliberate slowness as the other started idly rubbing circles around his nipple. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, until he heard a quiet moan and looked up.

Despite the faint glow from the lights outside Preston could barely see him - long hair falling around his face, weathered and gorgeous. The grip on his cock tightened pleasantly, and his breath hitched, Samuel's thumb rubbing against his slit, wet with precum.

By the time he came he felt extraordinarily light-headed, as if eased of a stress he hadn't realized he carried. He was vaguely aware of Samuel moving, cleaning up, but the fog of drowsiness kept him where he was. When Samuel returned, he pressed close against Preston, face pressed into the crook of his neck, and he finally drifted off to sleep vaguely wondering how his life had surpassed his dreams.


End file.
